Meeting Rose
by Jack'sAngel
Summary: My take on the episode Rose. Oneshot..Repost.


************************************************************************

I don't own Doctor who or The dialog in this story. I'm just tryin to determine what the doctor MAY have thought in Rose.

************************************************************************

A/N: I think I fixed the spelling Errors, Plz let me know if I am wrong.

***********************************************************************

I turned and tossed the arm into her hands. I really looked at her for the first time, and my hearts skipped a beat.

'No, No time for that,' I told myself as I turned away, 'got to go save the world now,'

She and I had some silly conversation about the plastic creatures being students and the chief engineer being dead. After I jammed the lift I told her

"They're Living Plastic. Living Plastic Creatures. There being controlled by a relay device on the roof. This would be a great big problem if I didn't have this." I showed her bomb, "SO! I'm going to go upstairs ad blow it up and might well die in the process." I had reached the door at this point and was pushing her out of it, "but don't worry about me. No you go on go home and have your lovely beans on toast. Don't tell anyone about this 'cus if you do you'll get them killed." I slammed the door shut. And on second thought I opened back up, "I'm the doctor by the way. What's your name?"

"Rose"

"Nice to meet you rose. Run for your life!"

I set the bomb and dematerialized just in time. As I tracked the signal from the arm I thought about the girl. It had been a long time since I had had a companion. I pushed away the thought. I had a planet to save…Again. I had left her with the arm, but I thought I had the right signal. I followed the signal to a flat on the Powell estate. Strange place for a Nestene Consciousness but who am I to argue? I began to use my sonic screwdriver to loosen the nails on the catflap. Wanted to make sure it was clear to go barging in. I heard talking inside. Proper talking…well English. I tapped the flap to see if there would be a reaction. It jolted my way a bit. Then was pushed open. It was that same girl, Rose! She pulled open the door.

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"I live Here"

"what do you do that for?"

"'cause I do. I'm only home 'cause someone blew up my job."

"I must have got the wrong signal. Your not plastic are you?" I tapped her head, "no bonehead. Bye then."

she grabbed my arm and pulled me inside. Someone inside the flat called out asking who it was. Rose told her something about me being a part of an inquiry,

"She deserves compensation." The woman said.

"we're talking millions." I answered looking about

"I'm in my dressing gown." I looked at her.

"yes, you are."

"There's a strange man in my bedroom." She began to move suggestively

"yes, there is." I said with a half smile.

"Well anything could happen."

I began to think How could I politely tell her no chance. Best to be upfront.

"no"

I walked to the living room and Rose offered me a cup of coffee. As she rambled about the police . wandered about the room. Looked at a tabloid. Read a book. Checked out her mail. Looked at my refection. Then i hear a scuffling behind the couch.

"do you have a cat?" I asked. She said something to the negative. I looked behind the couch and out flew the arm and began to choked me. She walked in and made some disparaging remark about men and plastic arms. I pulled the arm off and it flew at her. We struggled a bit trying to get it off. I pulled out my sonic screwdriver and used it to cut off the signal.

I left and she followed me out prattling away. I tried to make her go away, but she pushed on. I finally explained that the arm was after me. She made some comment about the world revolving around me. We spoke a bit more and she realized that I was alone she took the arm from me and told me she was listing. There was something about the girl I liked, something about her I could trust. I explained that I had to find the signal and cut it off. She didn't leave. Perhaps…

"really ,though, Doctor…tell me. Who are you?"

I turned back. How could I explain simply who I am?

"Do you know how we were saying to about the earth revolving? It's like when your kid, the first time they tell you the earth is turning and you just can't quite believe it because everything looks like it's standing still. I can feel it, "I grab her hand as if it could help her to feel it too, "the turn of the earth. The ground beneath out feet spinning at 1000 miles an hour and the entire planet is hurtling around the sun at 67000 miles an hour and I can feel it. We're falling through space, you and me, clinging to the skin of this little world and if we let go…" I dropped her hand and grinned, "That's who I am. Now forget me Rose Tyler. Go home." As I walked off I began to think that she would make an excellent companion. She seems to be comfortable around me even joking with me….Oh well work to be done.

************************************************************************

I followed the signal to a little restaurant. That girl was there sitting across from a plastic copy of what I assumed was her boyfriend. It was asking about me. She seemed oblivious to the fact it was plastic. I grabbed a bottle of Champaign. I offered it to him, then her. It looked up at me. I shook the bottle making some comment about toasting the happy couple. The cork shot out and hit his forehead. He and I fought it and I pulled its head off.

"Don't think that's gonna stop me." It said. Rose hit the fire alarm and everyone ran out the front of the building. I ran towards the back the Tardis was behind that restaurant. Out the back door. I jammed the door locks. I calmly walked to the Tardis. She wanted me to open the gates but I told her to follow me. By this time I had already decided to ask her to travel with me, but I needed to see how she would react to my world.

I began setting to controls to follow the signal to the head. Rose ran in…than ran out. I smiled. That is a typical first reaction to the Tardis. A moment later she ran back in

"It's going to follow us." She said scared.

"The assembled hordes of Genghis Khan Couldn't set through that door and believe me they've tried. Now shut up a minute." I kept working, attaching the head to the console. I explained how the head was a better conductor. I turned to her I had to have an important conversation. Well As important as it was that didn't mean I had to like it.

"Right, where do you want to start?" I asked

"The inside is bigger that the outside?"

"Yes"

"It's Alien."

"Yep"

"Are you Alien?"

"Yes…Is that alright?"

"Yeah" I was so relived. It had been a long time since I had been able to say that.

"It's called the Tardis, this thing. T-A-R-D-I-S. That Time and Relative Dimension in Space." She Began to Cry, "That's OK. Culture Shock. Happens to the best of us."

She asked about her boyfriend. Plastic boy. Asked if he was alive. Then pointed out the head was melting. I leapt into action, running around the console. Trying desperately to follow the faint and failing signal back to its source. The Tardis landed with a thump and we got out. The girl continued to prattle away. After a bit she helped me find the transmitter. Oddly enough it was the London Eye. A moment alter she helped me find the entrance to the Nestene Consciousness' lair. I was polite as I descended right up until Rose saw that boyfriend of hers…what did she call him? Ricky. I began to adress The Consciousness.

"DOCTOR!" Rose yelled, too late.

Two Autons came up behind me and grabbed my arms. One pulled the Anti-plastic from my pocket. After a bit of discussion with the Consciousness it reviled that its Autons had Stolen the Tardis. It yelled at me about destroying its world. I yelled at Rose to run. Scared that I was here to destroy it as its world had been destroyed in the Time War the Consciousness began to transmit the activation signal.I yelled again for Rose to run but the stairs were gone. She ran instead to the Tardis. Of course she couldn't get in with out a key. I struggled with the auton that was binding my arms, twisting 'till I could see her. She was thinking. I tried to get her to understand that if the Anti-plastic was dropped into to the vat we would be saved. She jumped up and somehow got a bit of chain. She swung out and hit the auton holding the anti-plastic into the vat. I caught her as she came back. We ran to the Tardis. As I powered up the tardis and sent her to a safe place to let off the humans I was transporting. I couldn't help but wonder if perhaps Rose might travel a bit with me. The second I said it was safe to leave the boyfriend ran out like I was gonna eat him. Rose walked out a minute later and pulled out her phone. After hanging up she walked over to the boy.

I came over to the door of the Tardis, "Nestene Consciousness," I snapped my fingers, "Easy."

"You were useless in there!" she proclaimed, "You would be dead if it weren't for me." I was humbled It's not often I find someone who will call me on my crap.

"yes, I would…Thank you. Right then I'll be off.." 'might as well try.' I thought, "Unless..uh..I donno you could come with me?" I was silently begging her in my mind. "this box isn't just a London up you know. It goes anywhere in the universe free of charge." I could see her considering it.

"Don't he's an Alien…he's a …he's a thing" Ricky said

"He's NOT invited," I said, "What you think? You could stay here fill your life work and food and sleep or you could go…uh…anywhere."

"Is it always this dangerous?" Rose asked

"yeah" I answered with a nod. Then that lump grabbed her around her legs.

"Yeah, I can't. I've…um…I've got tot go find my mum and someone got tot look after this stupid lump so…

"Ok See you around" I answered. I was trying so hard to hide my disappointment. I closed the door and took off. As soon as I was in the time Vortex. I began to think. Maybe just maybe the idea of time travel might appeal to her. I rematerialize and poked my head out the door.

"by the way did I mention? It also travel in time." I walked back to the Tardis' console but I left the door open. I silently begged her to come to me. I heard the door close and turned to see her lean against it.

It's nice to have some to travel with again.

************************************************************************

A/N: This story went a very different way than I planed for it to. But I like the final Product. Most of the Dialogue I credit to The writers Of Doctor who. I tried to be true to what was actually said.

************************************************************************

A/N The Autons: The Autons appear in this episode as plastic mannequins. Although they are not named on screen as such, they are credited as "Autons" in the closing credits.

************************************************************************


End file.
